mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Faust
Joey Faust (also known as TeamFaustGames, TFGGerman or FistMan Is Back) is a German M.U.G.E.N character and stage creator. His characters are mainly based on Fido's Street Fighter II characters, sometimes ranging from simple conversions to full-on spriteswaps. Creations 'Characters' *Fist Man *Fieski Dude *Denso Guy *Jumbo Faddy *Sabu Senior *Ludwig Von Beaner *Tom Carnage *Malacondor Satsh *Richard Cortwog *Kavanto Interga *Devanti Hogeli *TwinBee *WinBee *GwinBee *Capsule J *Gim *Burnin' Leo *Birdon *Bonkers *Bugzzy *Erik *Baleog *Olaf *Glover *Black TwinBee *Vermillion TwinBee *Rayotenpera 2 *Final Boss Man *Dr. Frogut *The Dark Guy *Jafar *Silver J *Tah Poxor *Capsule P *Warumon *Dr. Proto Disco *Zembero *Brawl Man *Inwerso *Halloween Man *Berserker *Arwette *Dark Fist Man *Devil Jafar *Mark Senparek *Master Ambona *Aker Mapa *Commander Coach *Alex Halmar *Mr. Bakabot *Kung Fu Hero *Legendary Hero *Big Ogre *Man Pig *Sport Man *Gold Dude *Bad Dude Skin Head *Shaolin *Mugs *Skelaton *Super Ant *Beatle *Mosquito *Pro Footman Nr.1 *Pro Footman Nr.2 *Pro Footman Nr.3 *Pro Footman Nr.4 *Pro Footman Nr.5 *Ninja Warrior *Clickteam Man *Angel Fighter *Biting Ship *Attack Copter *Copter Gunship *Cresta Cruiser *Cruise Missile *Green Ship *Pirate Cruiser *RU Gladiator *Distant Sub *Shuttle *Space Falcon *Star Fighter *Hang Glider *Fly Motobike *Fly Motocycle *Fly Angel *GU Destroyer *Blue Gazelle *Bullet Gono *Moogabee *Natolgia *Paro Falcon *Paro Fox *Paro Goose *Paro Stingray *Paro Violet *Paro Ball *Paro Crystal *Paro Walker *Paro Joker *Paro Stingray 2 *Paro Thunder *Paro MK-II *Paro Comet *Paro Vermillion *Interceptor *Hornet *Avenger *Shredder *Black Lightning *Vengeance *Prowler *Reaper *Dominator *Flying Raze *Flying Rana *Flying Khan *Flying Grimace *Flying Mooga *Flying Jolt *Flying Maim *Flying Apollyon *Flying Roach *Flying Neon *Flying-ES *Flying-LD *Flying-CE *Flying-IP *Flying-SP *Flying-M3 *Flying-RS *Flying-NS *Flying-PS *Orion *Thugg *Wulf *Leif *Musashi *Mantazz *Matrix *Fallout *Freon *Mirage *Tremor *Razor *Talon *Hellhound *Tempest *Nekron *Shadow Fighter 1 *Shadow Fighter 2 *Knight Pete *Steamboat Pete *Mad Doctor *God Jafar *Future J *Cross-Stitch *Synktron *Chilly *Plasma Wisp *Poppy Bro Jr. *Scorn *Muramasa *Garibaldi *Balbars *Katana Terror *Massal Halbar *Salam Nasir *Carl Fox *Bon-Bon Bizarro *Damu-Damu *Don Rio Jonason *Chan Kuron *Chainsaw Bull *The Prince *Nightmare Buzz *Steelix *Maximus *CY-5 *Warhead *Anubis *Executioner *Lord Deimos *Ragnar *Takeshi *Samurai *Kabuki *Sumo *Oni *Tengu *Benkei *Goemon *Professor Click *Mr. Slug *Dark Mantis *Skeleton Warrior *Enemy Soldier *Bad Dude Sash *Bad Dude Staff *Mr. Sword Guy *Mr. Ninja *MI6 Secret Agent *Armoured Guy *Muscle Man *Bearded Muscle Man *Sword Warrior *Axe Demon *Mr. Hitman *Mr. Alien *Mr. Android *Skate Dude *Bullzeye *Purge *Hitmontop *Machoke *Axel *Miles *Bigman *Handman *Redman *Fireman *Black Spear Dude *Master Legend Dude *Red Emperor Dude *Green Warrior Dude *Black Emperor Dude *Muscle Master *Paul *Tam Tam *Hans *Chan *Yang Zongbao *Yang Ye *Yang Liu Lang *Hazyman *Rick *Allen *White Shirt Dude *Blue Cap Dude *Dagger Dude *Blue Clothes Dude *Ship Driver Dude *Blue Judoka Dude *Masked Soldier *Fatty Hammer Dude *Mu Guiying *Capsule J2 *Hitmonchan *Azumarill *Darmanitan *Xatu *Granbull *Wigglytuff *Grovyle *Electabuzz *Li Kui *Hu Sanniang *Blade Spear Guy *Dual Sword Emperor *Dual Blade Guy *Muscle Yellow Guy *Blue Haired Legend *Green Katana Guy *Mr. K *Tommy *Mike *Larry *Sam *Raichu *Poliwrath *Sandlash *Clefable *Ledian *Lugia *Metang *Monferno *Politoed *Prinplup *Hitmonlee *Fearow *Graveler *Honchkrow *Hyuck *Sasaki *Osborn *Dennis *Hassarn *Piotobich *Kossak *Dug *Top Knot *Cody *Soria *Nuken *Marcus *Hang-Sing *Eknaton *Selim *Eteocles *Nabonedo *Gregory Darrell *Blat Vaike *Gurdaf *Mc-Datho *Scyther *Mr. Mime *Primeape *Magmar *Sudowoodo *Pidgeot *Noctowl *Sunflora *Togekiss *Mozard *Marowak *Ursaring *Ambipom *Darkrai *Gurianos *McGill *Xeldus *Imageo *Gildus *Mahambah *Bobby *Hoi *Titi *Giant-Tr *Neptune *Bloth *Mantus *Over Shinobu *Anchor Guy *Baki *Blade *Connor *Iago *Squash *Tybalt *Fnord *Hissatsu *Grunt *Mr. Grey Puncher *Dagger Punk *Mr. Bearded Thickman *Mr. Slapper Thinman *Green-Fu *Pinsir *Abdul *Scott *Tango *Alli *Captain Hook *Battle Dwarf *Iron Golem *Lich *Master Swordsman *Ogre Lord *Paladin *Peasant *Rogue *Veteran Pikeman *Crusader *Dendroid Guard *Earth Elemental *Gnoll Marauder *Gold Golem *Halberdier *Minotaur King *Orc Chieftain *Titan *Troglodyte *Zealot *Mr. Big Robot *Punk Dude *Thug Man *Azona *Dino *Dragon *Inferno *Kai-Ti *Lazer *Phantom *Puppet *Warra *Yitu *Kevin *Gear *Zill *Garuda *Gonza *Dr.D *TX-No.3 *Bill *Shingen *Cutthroat *Dog Soldier *La Raux *Officer the Dog *Dual Stab Guy *Craft-Robo *Creature *War-Knight *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Pinen *Sgiosacapeli *Trooper Cop *Alien Goblin *Alien Crab *Dompayagen *Dave *Garrison *Ranger *War Troll *Archangel *Diamond Golem *Grand Elf *Hobgoblin *Horned Demon *Ice Elemental *Lizard Warrior *Marksman *Master Gremlin *Naga *Ogre Magi *Pit Lord *Power Lich *Sharpshooter *Wraith *Azure Dragon *Faerie Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Rust Dragon *Hirakao Tadashi *Mercator *Dark Muscular Man *Punk Warrior *Sword Gangster *Goblin *Air Elemental *Cleric *Cow Peasant *Crystal Walker *Dark Elf Warrior *Dragon Hunter *Efreeti *Ether Knight *Gog *Guardian *Human Mercenary *Necromancer *Ogre Warrior *Pirate Warrior *Serpentman *Thunder Lizard *Triton *Wasp Warrior *Water Elemental *Wererat *Avu *Goldor *Lunar *Darkmater *Giena *Kanang *Pamerla *Plactal *Shon Ray *Abe *CyberKen *Ghoul *T.Iron *Abishai *Kooper *Parakarry *Lady Bow *Sushie *Crazee Dayzee *Cloudy *Beedrill *Cofagrigus *Froslass *Jynx *Miltank *Octillery *Quagsire *Bellossom *Chimecho *Kury *Manx *Okura *Salvador *Toni *Yurgen *Crypt Leaker *Oger *Meltdown *Reptilian *Busido *Satinsect *Skull Reaper *Pirat *Medved *Vurdalak *Lee Jinkang *Sophia *Triceraton *Krang *Karai *Flame Ninja *Maboroshi Yuuki Yamori *Jargis *Nahova *Wade *Boris *Kyle *Talcus *Crossbones *Evil Shadows 1 *Evil Shadows 2 *Evil Shadows 3 *Evil Shadows 4 *Evil Shadows 5 *Evil Shadows 6 *Evil Shadows 7 *TFGAF Template *NiseTwinBee *Bombette *Bzzap *Clubba *Gulpit *Koopatrol *Tom *Shalin *Sasaki *Karnov *Dawson *Blast *Tiny *Bonker *T-Hoppy *Houngan *Taffy *Ickybod Clay *Sumo Santa *Dr. Kiln *Lady Liberty *Zappa Yow Yow Boyz *Kangoo *Nanaman *Dr. Peelgood *Butch *Sarge *Slyck *Ray Fillet *Michael Max *Raiden *Big Bear *Wolfgang Krauser *Joe *Warren *Vagnad *Buoh *Gaoluon *Reayon *Baraki *Nick *Ranker *Barko *Psybart *Daktar *Talon *Organa *Slig *Mr. Scorpion *Angry Dog *Apple Thrower Boy *Bradley Buzzcut *Towels Whip Guy *Satan *Blue Machine 'Stages' *Fist Man's House *Outside Lubeck Stage *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 2) *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 5) *American Street Desert *Clickteam Man Stage *Turkish Statues *Turkish Natures *Japanese Denso Car Crew Place *Outside Castle of Ninjas *Future Beach *Outside Zocalo Stage *Paris Stage (TFGAF) *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 4) *Rainbow Bell Grassland Day (TFGAF) *Rainbow Bell Grassland Sunset (TFGAF) *Battleship on Sky Fortress *Warumons Lair *Battleship of Capsule J's *Gim's Gold Museum *Mountain of Burning Leos Statues *Sky Mountain (TFGAF) *Bonkers Cave *Erik's Palace *Spike Mountain (TFGAF) *Mecha Wrestling Night Stage *Night Canyon of the UFO *Rancids Night City *Orions Space Room *Thugg Stage (TFGAF) *Wulfs Middle Ages Palace *Night Viking Ship *Musashis Room (TFGAF) *Mantazz Mutant Palace *Matrixs Future Palace *Fallouts Atomic Grave *Freons Ice Place *Mirages Desert *Tremors Cave *Razors Battleship *Talons Robots Place *Hellhounds Place *Tempests Sky Themple *DRPD Palace *Zemberos Lair *Brawl Mans Robo Castle *Inwerso Stage *Halloween Mans Temple *Berserkers Castle *Arwettes Room *Poxors Castle *Froguts Mechanic Lair *Final Boss Mans Castle *The Dark Guys Rooftop of Castle *Belgian Statures Stage *Luxembourgian Under Bridges *Nigerian Kano City *Canadians Battlefield *American Snow Mountain *African Robots Museum Lair *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 1) *Castle of Legendarys *Fortress of Pro Footman's (PART 3) *Stone Bridge of Yemens *Outside Church of Romanian Graveyard *Romanian Skeleton Place *Dark Forest of Ogres *Romanian Creatures Place *African Beach *Swedish Bay City *Sunset Nicaraguan Beach *Outside of Chinese Temple *Brazilian Runner Stadium *Peruvians Train Stage *Clickteam Man's Place *Jafar's Lair (TFGAF) *Petes Gold Castle *Steamboat Petes Future Castle *Mad Doctors Future Lair *Stages of Red-Hell *Stages of Blue-Hell *Space Sky Mars *Place of Shadow Peoples *Future J's Space Lair *Cross-Stitch's Places *Synktron's Lair *Italian Wrestling Colosseum *Sabu Senior's Sunset City *Hitmontops Stage *Machokes Stage *Hitmonchans Stage *Azumarills Stage *Darmanitans Stage *Xatus Stage *Granbulls Stage *Wigglytuffs Guild Palace *Grovyles Stage *Electabuzzs Stage *Steelixs Temple Palace 'Full games' *Team Faust Games Arena Fighters *Team Faust Games Arena Fighters Special 'Edits' 'Characters' *Rocksteady *Bebop Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Ebisumaru *Sasuke See also *Characters made by Joey Faust External links *DeviantArt account *YouTube channel *Mugen Free For All profile Category:Creators Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users Category:Mugen Free For All Users